Sache que je
by Sladana
Summary: Il y a une question dans je t aime... Et un de nos héros devra y répondre. Un Oneshot et une songfic sur une histoire d'amour presque impossible...


Auteur : Sladana

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et cette magnifique chanson appartient au fantastique Jean-Jacques Goldman.

Note : ma première fic sur Sasuke et Naruto, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture et laissez moi vos reviews !

**Sache que je**

Le kunai se ficha dans l'arbre, exactement où Sasuke l'avait voulu. Voilà plusieurs heures qu'il s'entraînait et il se reposait quelques minutes. Pour le jeune homme « se reposer » consistait à envoyer des kunais sur les grands arbres qui l'entouraient. Il était seul comme toujours. Non pas que la compagnie de ses coéquipiers lui déplaisait, seulement il travaillait mieux ainsi. Sans Sakura toujours à se pavaner devant lui, encore qu'elle s'était un peu calmée depuis leur dernière mission. Et sans Naruto. Naruto, le garçon le plus indiscipliné, le plus bruyant et le plus imprévisible qu'il connaissait. Mais aussi une des personnes les plus fortes. Bien sûr il avait le démon renard en lui. Cela l'avait un peu effrayé en l'apprenant mais finalement Naruto restait Naruto. Il ne tirait pas seulement sa force de ce sceau maudit. Sa volonté était bien plus forte encore. Il était pur et innocent. Bien plus pur que lui, lui qui ne vivait que pour tuer. Sasuke reprit son entraînement. Il ne pouvait laisser ainsi son esprit vagabonder. Il savait ce chemin glissant. Il ne pouvait le prendre.

Au loin de lourd nuages chargés de pluies s'amoncelaient en direction de Konoha. Le jeune homme enchaînait les techniques avec fougue, ne prêtant attention à ses muscles qui commençaient à s'endolorir. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'être faible. Une heure passa ainsi, le ciel se parant de gris et de noir. La pluie se mit à tomber, drue et glacée. Sasuke tomba à genou sur le sol, reprenant son souffle après avoir lancé deux Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu sur un arbre qui s'était enflammé en un instant et un Raikiri qui avait pulvérisé un rocher qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver là. Il devrait arrêter, il savait qu'il avait quasiment atteint ses limites pour un simple entraînement. D'ailleurs il ne restait pas grand-chose du lieu où il s'entraînait. Mais la pluie éteignait ses flammes, semblant narguer le jeune homme déjà trempé et gelé. Et Sasuke n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre par un peu d'eau. Il retira son T-shirt d'un coup sec. Ses yeux reflétaient la force de son cœur, sa volonté et peut-être aussi un peu de folie. Il était prêt à reprendre le combat.

- Tu devrais te rhabiller, tu vas prendre froid.

Sasuke scruta les environs mais ne vit rien. Le gamin s'était bien amélioré en camouflage, et ce n'était par ailleurs plus un gamin, loin de là. L'Uchiwa se concentra, où était donc cet imbécile ? Il ne tarda pas à le repérer. Même avec un bon camouflage, on n'échappait pas à son sharingan. Sans un bruit il bondit sur Naruto qui eut juste le temps de s'écarter avant que Sasuke ne lui tombe dessus. Un combat au corps à corps débuta, silencieusement sous l'assourdissante pluie. Mais Sasuke était épuisé par son entraînement et Naruto eut rapidement le dessus. Le blond était assis sur son adversaire, un large sourire sur le visage, lui bloquant tout retraite.

- J'ai gagné !

- Que viens-tu faire ici, baka ?

- Te mettre la pâté, voyons, répondit Naruto souriant toujours jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Imbécile.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais dire ?

- Que veux-tu que je dise ?

- Tu pourrais par exemple…avouer ta défaite !

- Tu ne penses pas que la situation actuelle est assez explicite ?

- Je...ne…trouve…pas, chuchota le blond en approchant son visage de celui de son adversaire.

- Et si tu t'enlevais de moi ?

- Pourquoi ? J'y suis, j'y reste !

- Dis aussi que je suis confortable, pendant que tu y es, marmonna Sasuke.

- Effectivement !

- Naruto…

- Oui ? répondit-il avec un sourire des plus innocents.

Sasuke détestait quand il faisait ça. Parce qu'à ce moment là le mur d'acier qu'il avait consciemment construit autour de son cœur semblait s'évaporer en un instant. Il avait longtemps cru que ne rien ressentir le rendrait plus fort. Il avait compris son erreur. Malgré tout il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rebâtir ce mur, chaque fois un peu plus fort des sentiments qui le nourrissaient. Le brun soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Sakura-chan et Kakashi-sensei nous attendent pour manger des ramens !

- Ok mais je vais d'abord me changer.

Sasuke ramassa les armes qu'il avait éparpillées un peu partout dans la clairière. La pluie s'apaisait peu à peu mais le ciel restait noir de nuages. Le jeune Uchiwa prit le chemin du retour pour regagner Konoha, Naruto sur ses talons. Ils ne parlèrent pas, les paroles étant superflues quand un ami marche à vos côtés. La ville fut bientôt là, avec tous ses bruits, ses lumières et toutes ses agitations. Sasuke allait prendre la direction de son appartement quand il comprit que le blond ne le quitterait pas.

- Tu comptes me suivre encore longtemps ?

- Oui !

- Comment ça « oui » ?

- Kakashi-sensei m'a confié la mission de te ramener. Et je ne compte pas te laisser filer !

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas songé à filer, pas une fois. De par le passé il l'aurait fait mais il n'était plus l'adolescent solitaire qu'il avait été. Les choses avaient changées, imperceptiblement mais le fait était qu'elles avaient changées. Après quelques minutes ils parvinrent à l'appartement du brun. Il s'y était installé quelques années auparavant quand la maison familiale lui pesait trop sur les épaules et le moral. Elle était trop grande, trop remplie de souvenirs, il avait dû la quitter. Ça avait été une question de survie. L'appartement qu'il avait choisi était plus à sa mesure, plus sombre et tranquille. Lui et Naruto y entrèrent. Le blond semblait impressionné. La seule fois où Sasuke était allé chez lui il y avait trouvé un vrai capharnaüm. Là tout était rangé et propre. Il n'y avait aucune décoration, aucune plante, absolument rien de superflu.

- Sasuke…murmura Naruto.

- Et oui, c'est plus ordonné que chez toi !

- Non…c'est tellement…triste…

Naruto regardait le brun avec un regard étrange, empli de tristesse mais aussi de quelque chose que le propriétaire des lieux n'arrivait pas à définir. Sasuke détourna le regard et gagna sa chambre pour se changer. Quand il revint Naruto était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil et lisait « Techniques ninjas de haut niveau », affichant un large sourire dont il avait le secret.

- On y va ? demanda le brun.

Naruto se leva et reposa le livre sur la grande bibliothèque.

- Sasuke ?

Le brun se retourna mais Naruto ne lui faisait pas face.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Naruto ne répondit pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas et Sasuke le comprit rapidement. Il s'approcha de son ami.

- Naruto….Qu'est-ce qui…

Le blond se retourna, il était à moins d'un mètre de son hôte. Son visage était calme et ses yeux bleus fixaient avec douceur Sasuke.

- Je t'aime.

Les mots étaient sortis comme ça. Sans plus de formalités. Lui qui voulait toujours en mettre plein la vue à tout le monde, il avait été des plus sobres pour prononcer ces quelques mots. Sasuke ne bougea pas, se contentant de plonger son regard sombre dans ces yeux bleus comme les lagons des mers tropicales. Son cerveau semblait ne pas pouvoir analyser la situation.

- Toc, toc, toc !

Naruto détourna son attention vers la porte. Voyant que Sasuke ne bougeait toujours pas il alla ouvrir. Sakura se tenait, tout sourire, sur le pas de la porte, en compagnie de Kakashi.

- Naruto ! s'écria Sakura. Nous commencions à nous impatienter.

- Nous allions partir, sourit doucement le blond.

- Alors allons-y !

La petite troupe prit la route du restaurant où Naruto aimait tant aller. Le blond avait retrouvé tout son entrain et son appétit quand on lui servit son plat favori. Sasuke restait silencieux, impressionné par la façon dont Naruto faisait comme si de rien n'était mais surtout mal à l'aise devant celui qui lui avait fait pareille déclaration. Bien sûr beaucoup de filles lui avaient déjà avoué qu'elles l'aimaient mais là c'était différent. S'il lui avait été facile de leurs expliquer que ce n'était pas réciproque il sentait qu'il en serait tout autre maintenant. D'ailleurs était-ce seulement réciproque ? Une seule affirmation de quelques mots et voilà que des centaines de questions l'assaillaient. Quelques mots et tout semblait différent.

Il y a des ombres dans " je t'aime "  
Pas que de l'amour, pas que ça  
Des traces de temps qui traînent  
Y a du contrat dans ces mots là

Et Naruto qui n'en finissait plus de rire avec Sakura et Kakashi. Sasuke avait à peine touché à ses râmens. Une voix le sorti de ses pensées.

- Tu n'en veux plus ?

- Naruto ! Laisse-le manger ! gronda Sakura.

- Mais Sakura-chan je demandais juste.

Une joute verbale commença entre Sakura et Naruto. Kakashi observait ses élèves. Ils avaient bien grandi. Naruto particulièrement. Il était aussi grand que Sasuke et tous deux dépassaient Sakura d'une bonne tête. La fillette qu'il avait connue était devenu une belle jeune femme et un membre émérite du trio. Même s'ils se disputaient parfois comme des enfants Naruto et elle étaient plus proche que jamais. Sasuke était un peu moins solitaire, il avait trouvé en ses coéquipiers des appuis et des amis fidèles. Bien que ce soir, songeait l'aîné, il semblait plus renfermé que jamais. Du regard il demanda au brun si tout allait bien mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Sasuke ne savait vraiment plus où il en était. Tout se chamboulait dans son esprit. Il se leva précipitamment et quitta le restaurant.

La nuit était fraîche mais parfaite pour remettre ses idées en place. Les étoiles ne se montraient toujours pas. Mais il n'y avait qu'une étoile qu'il souhaitait voir. Une étoile avec de magnifiques yeux bleus. Avait-il vraiment pensé cela ? Quand ses sentiments pour Naruto avaient-ils changé ? Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse et vite.

- Sasuke ?

La voix était douce et on y sentait la peur de déranger. Le brun se retourna vers celui qu'il avait reconnu, qu'il aurait d'ailleurs reconnu entre mille. Il lui sourit timidement. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Mettre des mots sur ses sentiments était trop dur. Les mots étaient traîtres surtout quand les sentiments étaient si imprécis et si subtils à la fois.

- Sasuke, nous devrions parler, tu ne crois pas ?

Naruto avait toujours besoin de parler. Cela faisait parti de lui. Toujours parler pour mettre les choses au clair. Et Sasuke devait admettre qu'il aimait ça.

Tu dis l'amour a son langage  
Et moi les mots ne servent à rien  
S'il te faut des phrases en otage  
Comme un sceau sur un parchemin

Alors sache que je  
Sache le  
Sache que je

Sasuke se ressaisit. Naruto remarqua le changement et sourit.

- Depuis quand ? demanda soudainement Sasuke, un peu parce qu'il voulait savoir un peu parce qu'il voulait échapper à ce silence gênant et à ses yeux envoûtants.

- Depuis quand quoi ?

La question était honnête. Sans moqueries ni railleries.

- Depuis quand tu…tu es…

- Depuis quand je suis amoureux ? Un moment déjà. Je ne sais plus trop. Le temps n'est pas fixe. Il est trop court quand je suis prêt de toi et trop long quand tu n'es pas là.

Il y a mourir dans " je t'aime "  
Il y a je ne vois plus que toi  
Mourir au monde, à ses poèmes  
Ne plus lire que ses rimes à soi

Sasuke songeait que son ami avait dû beaucoup souffrir de cet amour inavoué. Comment ne l'avait-il pas vu ? Lui qui ne voulait plus qu'aucun de ses proches ne souffre, voilà qu'il en faisait lui-même souffrir un. Il se sentait misérable. Il n'avait que quelques mots à dire pour faire cesser cette souffrance. Mais il sentait que ces mots lui serraient arrachés. Naruto allait le forcer à les lui dire. Par sa déclaration il le forcerait. Oh il les pensait. Du plus profond de son être il les ressentait. Mais il voulait qu'ils sortent naturellement. Il leva les yeux vers le blond.

Un malhonnête stratagème  
Ces trois mots là n'affirment pas  
Il y a une question dans " je t'aime "  
Qui demande " et m'aimes-tu, toi ? "

Alors sache que je  
Sache le  
Sache que je

Sasuke frôla la joue de Naruto de sa main, caressant ce visage si beau et si pur. Il l'avait touché sans réfléchir, uniquement parce qu'il en avait envie. Il n'avait pas fait une chose seulement par plaisir depuis bien longtemps. Le blond ferma les yeux et Sasuke déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser se fit plus passionné quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent, se procurant de la chaleur dans cette nuit froide. Sasuke enfoui sa tête dans le cou du blond, embrassant avec fougue et passion sa peau blanche. Naruto passa sa main sous la chemise de l'Uchiwa, caressant chaque parcelle de son torse. Il sentit le brun réagir à ses caresses. Il voulait être à lui, tout à lui, ne serait-ce qu'une nuit. Qu'importe demain, juste cette nuit.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura Sasuke.

Naruto leva ses yeux vers Sasuke. Une nuit et probablement plus…


End file.
